Code: Scream!
by Jumpinsoraa
Summary: Ghostface is back for more blood and scares... in Paris! Will our heroes survive? Read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Code: Scream!

**Author: **Jumpinsoraa

**Rating: **M

**Chapter 1: **The Voice**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks after Xana's death.<strong>

**Location: Sceaux, Hauts-de-Seine**

**Sunday, 10: 23 PM **

Billowing clouds hovered above artificial city-lights, blanketing the bright moon and providing Sceaux, a bustling suburb of Paris, with a relaxing light. The whispering wind tenderly stroking tree branches and peoples' hair. Just another uneventful period of calmness in this pretty commune…

Or is it?

**LeDuc Residence**

A bespectacled brunette lay in her bed, brushing her hair as she gazed at a snapshot of her object of infatuation: Ulrich Stern.

"Oh, Ulrich," she sighed and tossed the hairbrush aside.

Emily LeDuc was what some people would call "obsessed" when it came to her favorite German boy. However - unlike the principal's arrogant daughter, Sissi Delmas - she didn't follow him against his wishes like some stupid stalker. No. Instead, she pasted pictures of him into her scrapbook while her eccentric English educator prattled on and on about his favorite Shakespeare plays.

_A perfect way to pass the ti-_

**Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring!**

"Huh?" the brunette turned toward her cell, surprised.

_Strange. I wonder who could be calling at this hour… _

Emily stood up, slipping her feet into the furry slippers as she grabbed her cellphone and checked the caller's ID before choosing "accept call."

_Unknown Number _

"Hello?"

"And a hearty hello to you, too… Emily, dear." the caller whispered, his smooth voice seizing her attention.

Something about it made Emily hold her breath.

"W-who's this?"

The man chuckled.

"What's the matter, Emily? Afraid already?" he asked, amused. "I haven't even gotten to the good part, yet."

Emily held her cellphone tightly.

"WHO is this?" she said, with all the firmness she could muster. "How do you know my name?"

The voice uttered another raspy chuckle. He was mocking her! She knew it!

"It wasn't that difficult at all, really…" he rasped. "Come down to the living room, will ya?"

Emily gasped, her heat missing a beat. The butterflies in her stomach became aggressive wasps.

_What did he say? _

"O-okay, you've had your fun, jackass. Now I'm going to hang up-"

The man cut her off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Emily. Unless, of course, you want to see your beloved father dead!" he growled.

Dead silence filled the room.

"That's right."

She could hear another man's muffled voice over the cellphone!

_He's in the house! He's in the house and he's got my dad! Oh, my God! I've got to call the police! _

"I'm calling the police!"

"Don't even think about it, you bitch! You call the cops, and your daddy suffers an agonizing death! Do you understand me?"

The brunette exclaimed and let her cellphone fall out of her grasp.

"Okay! I won't call them!" she yelled, hoping the man had heard her. "I'm coming down now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Emily save her dad? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** The Second Grim Reaper

* * *

><p>Emily walked down the stairs that lead to her father's living room, each step more cautious than the previous one. Armed with her father's lucky golf club, she pressed on. A little protection wouldn't hurt anyone - except her uninvited guest, naturally.<p>

_I'm here._ Emily thought. Her heart beat rapidly. _Okay. Here I go…_

And there he was, sitting on a chair, attempting to break loose of the rope that bound his wrists and legs together.

"Daddy!"

"Mff!" The duct tape over Mr. LeDuc's mouth muffled his words. His frightened eyes, forming a message of some sort.

But what was it?

Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, a heavy hand clasped itself around Emily's right arm, then jerked her violently. The golf-club slipped from her sweaty hand.

Emily's jaw slackened.

Dressed in a flowing black robe with tattered sleeves, her tall attacker bore a strong resemblance to Death. Fortunately for her, he was missing the scythe of doom. But his large hunting knife made up for it.

'Let go of me!" Emily screamed and kneed him where it hurts.

The intruder released her arm at once and crumpled to his knees, grunting. His ghostly mask appeared to be "screaming" at her.

Emily took advantage of her attacker's momentary weakness, and ran!

She didn't even look back. Why would she? Only fools looked back when they KNEW it meant nothing but trouble.

_When in doubt, always choose the front door… Wha-_

The living room carpet under Emily's feet moved. Her desperate attempts to retain her fleeting balance went up in smoke; she slammed face-first into the mahogany coffee table bellow.

**Wham!**

"Argh!" Emily cried out, clutching her face as she writhed on the floor. She'd accidentally broken her nose; her eyes were watery and blood poured out from a fracture in the bony portion of her bone.

_God, oh God!_

The footsteps coming from behind Emily told her that her hooded attacker was still present.

"S-stay away… don't…"

He rushed up to her; dragged Emily to her feet and held her trembling body ever so gently. But had to apply a little force to keep her in his constrictive grasp.

Grimacing, she blinked in shock.

"What the h-hell are you doing?" Emily demanded shrilly.

They way he held her in his left arm… It felt strange, as if he were tying to soothe and ridicule her as much as he possibly could. Or maybe having his prey right where he wanted her pleased him.

Bastard!

Sweat gleamed on Emily's ashen face.

The lunatic - titling his head - quickly raised his knife and savagely thrust it into his captive's eye socket.

Thick blood slid down Emily's left cheek.

"STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" The brunette shrieked; her breath became excessively harsh and fast. A full-blown panic attack kicked in.

_Can't die! Can't die!_

Emily's attacker held the knife close to his captive's throat.

"Mff!" Mr. LeDuc's protested, his eyes as wide as plates.

In one swift motion, the intruder slit Emily LeDuc's throat open; her spilled blood splattered all over her shirt.

"Ack!"

Emily's killer threw his victim's limp body out of the way like a broken toy.

The girl's devastated father squeezed his eyes shut. His shattered heart couldn't take it any more.

_I let her die. I let my only child die at the hands of that beast! Dear Lord, she was right and I was wrong. I'm a terrible father!_

The killer whipped around to face Mr. LeDuc.

_That's right… put me out of my misery, bastard! DO it!_

…

* * *

><p><strong>I need some feedback, people.<strong>


End file.
